UVERworld, over Westeros
by NotThatElf
Summary: A Game of Thrones, A Song of Fire and Ice Fanfiction, Enjoy :)
1. Tears Fall

(A big shout out to my friend Karama2222 for all the shoutouts. This is going 2 b my main storty which I work on alot. I hope you enjoy the work and pls leave a comment to tell me what you think. Lol k thanks, NotThatElf)

It was a long warm day in Casterly Rock. Tywin decided it would eb a good day tooo go for a walk in the wonderful land known as the rocvk. It wasn't long beforte the imp decided to talk with his father.  
"Father, I want top own the rock, you're too old to run it so give it to meh, Jaime doesn't like you." Twin broke into tears. Imp Demon laughed as his father cried, "Take it! Take my imp I cannot lead anumore!" Jaime walked in and gasped at the scene, "What is the hold up here?" says Jaime. Lywin runs away, not wanting to cry in front of his golden son. Tywin ran to the north as fast as he could so he could meet Lord Eddard Lark. "Ned, how do I get my idiot imp delmon son out of the Rock, he took over!" Ned laughs at Tywin, then spits on his shoes and runs off. Sansa randomly hugs Twin, he is confused. "I love you" admits the annoying red haired girl named Santas. Twyin screams, running out of the north as fast as possible because he is scared of everything, it's all coming to an end. Meanwhile at the Rock… Tyruion is hosting an fan based party for all of his fans. Many of the people come dressed at Ned becauyse he is amaz, and several other anime character because they thought it was called Anime West. It wasn't until long of the giant party when the idiot blonde known and Cercry broke into the convetion and decided to yell and the dward, "you are an idiot!" her voice sounding like one of those indian Hindu's. he didn't w what to say so he commanded Inulasha to fight her and send her to the block once her head was already removed. It wasn't until long where Cercie's ghead was removed and thrown into the water. Jaime cried, but he knew nothing could be down to save her life now…. Poor Jaime.

Santaz was walking with her little sister John and they walked out of the castle, then came back inside.

Joffery was enjoying a nice cup of coffee when he spat it all onto the table when little dinger decided to tell him the noos on his mothers dead. " my mum is dead" is all Joffery had too say… "We are going over their to kill imp demon! Dwarf baka! Unicorn taint!" He want on a panic mode.

All was lost when Joffery slipped on a step, he was fine, but he didn't want to do anything after that. There was a lot of bl0od.

"I love you Crice!" Jaime yelled, still in grief of his beloved sister. Imp laughs, "Haha! You are a noob. 1v1 me on Runescape so we can see wjhp actually belongs in the Rock!" "but I'm a level 3 skiller." Jaime says, Tryion laughs, currently laughing at how someone could be so noob. "I maxed last week lol noob fail." Dwarf beat Jaime hard in the battle, he was worthless.


	2. UVERworld, Over the North

It was a cold winter day, like everyday in the north. Lord Eddard Start just got back from Insane Gnome Party down from the Rock. He passed out from taking too much ecstasy, it was a rave party after all.

Eddlard work up two days later, Catylin was yelling at him because he had acohol on his brath.

"You stupid Ned! You go out and cheat on me again!?" Led didn't know what to say, he shrugged, slapped Catin, and went for breakfast. Arya was cooking eggs and bacon for her family when John charged through the dinner table and ate the bacon before anyone else coukld. Ned slapped Arya for letting Robb eat the bacon and eggs and ran upstairs once again. Leddard spend 12 hours in his room watching a marathon of Inuyasha and Soul Eater, John ran into Ked's room and Ned spazzed out, throwing John out the window.

Joffery was laying down in his chambers when a cat jumped on him. He cried, he screamed, he petted the kat and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Rock, Ytrion was enjoying his powa as Warder of the South and he decided to throw another party, hiring Insane Gnome Party and smokes lots of the marijuana during the party. Ned got up from his anime marathon and came to the rave once again. Imp and Led parited all nite long until IGP couldn't play anymore and the stage blew up. They passed out. The next day there was another partie but at was a anime party. Kagome walked up to Imp and kissed him on the lips, she has 2 much 2 drink. Inuyasha got made and blew up the stage. All the characters from anime like, Narhuto, Sausage, Inulasha, Kumbi, Juubijub and all that. Dward Lytrion held up his hand and declaired battle… but not with weapons, but in high-risk pvp area in wildy on RS. All fell to the might 2 his powerdful level 100 pure. All left shamed to leave 2 a imp.

Joffery risked 100m on runescape and was pwned hard, losing his bank.

It was John who Ram0w speced him D Dagger and Ags him in wildy, owning him in a second lol.

It was a long day for skilling when Lamie met Dwarfmycar, a skiller who did a lot of farming and combat in his day, his skiller acc ruined. They talked of plans to destroy imp lamon once and for all.

After Insane Gnome Party, Ned returned home and Imp continues to smoke the marijuana, it was aaawwwweeesome.


	3. The Grand Party

(Srry 4 the smll brake in chapters guise, bin busy as a bee wit hw and runescape lol. I hope u enjoi this chpter plz check out my friend Kurama2222, his stories are amaz.)

Twas a boring day in teh rock, Imp was doin many kbd and Araxxor runs on Runescape, Jaime getting over his beloved Cercri was levelling his fletching in Varrock Bank, he just achived 98 fletch and was 500k away from huis 14th 99. Tryion walked into Jaime's room, "Why are thou skilling? Only n00bs skill lol" "Fuckith you." Jaime replies. Dwarf Imp laughs at Jaimes and slaps him in the face, "Get on my lvl noob l2p l2partyhat." Jaime started to cry, getting his 99 in depression.

Santa was just strting to make her runescape account, Ciatlin walks in, "what are thy doing!? Thou are a noob!? Get out!" she was kicked from their castle for being a noob. Bob the monkey popped into her ear, "Your mom knows ur a noob." Santza cries, trying to get good xp gainz.

Joffery was killin a cat while drinking tea, he laughed before thowing the corpse into the lagoon.

Twin was watching anime on his laptop once again, he was in an intense episode of Boku No Picu and he was excited. Imp came in and closes his laptop and ran out of the room. Tywin cried, and fell asleep.

Arya went out for a small walk outside the castle, she turns around and came back inside.

Ned was prepairing for yet another rave patie, Insane Gnome Party was playing a show in Kings Landing and he set off to go. On arrival, he was automatically handed molly tablets and some hashish, he took them all, getting turnt for the rave. Insane Gnome Party played a killer show 4 20 hours long, Ned almost overdosed on the marijuana and the ecstasy, but he didn't, he partied hard. He met up with a young girl who was also at the Rave, they became friends and shortly made love. Ned after the parti returned to the north hungover af once again. Caitlen yelled at Ned for coming home in a coming down state. Ned didn't remember the lass he made love with thus never told his beloved wife about it. Arya made her dad pancakes for breakfast. He took one bite before puking and running to his room so he could watch anime with Twin again, together they watched the full series of Naruto Shitpuden, together as friends and lovers. They shared many thoughts abut Madara, they hated murdara. As they cursed his name, Madara popped out ov the Tv and breaks Tywin's neck, not killing him before returning into the tv.

Danny sailed the see on her dragoon, she was dressed in a weird flower dress, she was a hippy. She was eating her favourite marijuana and shroom salad, she almost fell into da wata but she didn't.

Jaime continued to level up on his skiller account, his only account. He decided to get a total of 1b exp, he has a few 200m's in skills, he's at 800m so he's getting close. Tryiliton walks over afrer Jaime told his goal, "freaking kids these days." He went back to doing boss runs, and owned some noobs in wildy.


	4. The Tragic Start

(lol so I decided 2 make 2 chapters today! Inspirited but Kurama2222 and Wakorux lol so such good friends of mine. Enjoy this chapter! )

It was a long day after Jaime gained level 90 runecrafting on runescape. Jaime wanted revenge for his beloved sister and his honour returned to him from being owned hardcore in the wildy by his brotha Tyrion. Imp decided it would be fun to stake his bank. He doubled his rs gp in 5 minutes and he rubbed it once again into his brothers face who was also demoted in their clan '420CasterlyRock' to noob rank. Jaime didn't know what to. He was stuck until he met an adventurer with the name of Xee, they planned a master plan to defeat the Imp Deamon and the newest leader of the clan, Tyilion.

Menwhile in teh north, Led was 1nce again prepairing 4 another rave party. Insane Gnome Party was gunna have a guyest play wit them in this rave. Ned was happy to start his new rave career. Caitlen barged into the room and slapped Ned for being dressed in his rave grab once again, "I bet you not to do this Ned! You're not a kid anymore!" Ned replied "Okay mom, you're not the boss of me." He stormed out of the keep and headed east, Caitlen was left to cry in their chambers.

Fed was smoking a spliff when he met a young lass on the road. She offered him a bag of marijuanas and they walked to the rave smoking tons of hashish. They arrived in the town and IGP was just setting up their concert, molly was being passed around, Eddward took as much as he could to get Catilten out of his mind. The Rave was mint, the party lasted 48 hours of pure hardcore rave music and Eddcard was getting really baked. The party lasted onwards and Ned overdoesed and he almost died. He was rushed to the hospital in nurth. Caitlen cried as she saw her hubland almost dead. It twas sad. Arya held his hand. Sanza went 2 grab his hand and he woke up screaming! "My soul is being drained from my hand grah! Ahhh!" Santza cried running out, she was the spawn of the devil and she knuew it. Everyone thought he was ded until thet part when he yelled. He woke up feeling refreshed, "Kaitlen, I'm sorry for acting teh way I did, plz 4give meh." "Oh ned…. I love you!" "I… I love you 2 Eddie Vedder!" Everyone gasped, Ned was now going through a grunge fase.

Arya ran outside of the castle, she turned around and ran back.

Joffery sipped his tea.

Ned was jamming out with LYwin, playing there fav song, Fell on Black Coverse by the Foo Fighters ft Nirvana. "Lol this jam rock," says Ned, loving the new stlye of music he luvs. "d00d that was the shit jam man," Tywin replied. "this flannel rock too," ned laughed and jammed on to some more Black Converse.

Caotlemn shook her head, her husband was grunge as fluff now and their was nuiffin she could do.

Joffery killed another cat, he laughed and spat in its face, "Haha noob, owned u in wildy."

Maya is still cayute. She meows, luvin lyfe.

The plans to destroy Imp wure being planned, he was going dwn so hard.


	5. Love is in the Air

(Hey guise! Srry 4 the long update but good news! Kurama2222 is creating a motion picture film for his fanfiction DO AS INFINITY! Plz if u like this fanfic check his out! He inspired this fic and agreed to let me play Ked!)

Twas a long time since Led left his healing bed, Ned was in grief over his mant probrams he run into on the road while raving. Kaitlen entered her bandhus chamber. She held his hand, Ned cries litle, enjoing his wif once agcane. Arya and Scampza entered aftrer there mum, it twas a famirly recuinin. "Family Stark, I luv u," said Ned, "We wuv u 2." They hugged theuir mother and left the room, all of them, but Ned. Ned was gibem his labtop and watched mny MLP videos on Rule 34, Ned luvs teh ponie.

Joffery grabbed a baby and snapped it's nack, braking it and killing uit.

In the Rock, Krytion was obvi duo maul on runescape owning noobs in wildy. Flaime was planning on wuys to b3at his brutha with Xee, the hero in teh dark wntin to kill teh Imp, Imp staked hur bank, and hur luvs bank as well, leaving dem usless and noobs. Teh skilla finally hit 99 runecrafting when it came to his mind. "We shall ambush him in teh wildy," Jaimke said to Xee, "Gud plan, Jaimle I muyst tell u that I luv u." Jaime didn't know wat to think, but carry on his plan to kill teh famus rusher of the Rock. Twin walked into Jamke and gasped at him, wondering what he waz doin playing runescape with another woman! Jaime fought with Twylin, making him leave, Jaime logged off rs without saying a word, taking up the bottle.

Arya walked out of the gates and castle, she quickly turned around and walked back in.

Insane Gnome Party was throwing a rave party, for once, in the north. Ned hurd knews of this and cried in his chamber, knowing his rave days are over. Every1 warned Ned not 2 go. He wanted 2 go soo bad. It was a bad tim 4 Eddward.

Arya was curious bout what happens at teh rave and decided to buy a ticket. At the door she was offered Molly and hashish, Arya looked at these drugs wondering how to use them, she met a boi who offered hur a bong, the two of them sat down be4 the IGP played, Beck was on the stage, hashish was all over dah place with lsd, "Take my hand Arya, Let's try this relationship agin," "Ben… I love you.. we both survived teh suicide butt, I dunno how but… let's try bu-.." Ben kissed Arya while she talked, the two embraced each othur, the 2 were together 1nce again.

The rave was about 2 start, Arya ready 2 try drugs.


	6. Heartbreak in Westeros

(Heyo fellows! I hop u all had a grate easter! Many happy wishes &amp; luv from ur writter NotThatElf)

Arya and Ben wur sitting in a field outslide Winterkell, Ben offered her the bong, Arka took and hit that,, she got stoned with Ben. The two wur in luv unce again.

Jaime wazx wonderin threw Edgeville until her riched the boarder to teh wildy. Tyrion was there, his user was Cake69Eater, he was dressed in his full bandos and other itmes for pking noobs. "Let's go pwn sum n00bs in lvl 50 wildy," "Okier brother, you can wtch me pwn some noobs." They crossed the border, walking 2 lvl 50 wildy. S thery reached the level, Xee and Blador (her bff) ambushed him and he died in seconds, being pwned by the wrath and hsuis bank was lured and destroyed. It wasn't until long wen Tyrin ran inrto Jaime's room and beat the shit out of him. Jaime started to cry as tylin drtahged him by the ear and put him near the lake where cerci waz dropped. Jaimkle sat there rumbering his beloved sista. Jaime has lots ove thinking 2 do, and needed 2 get ovir his love, and move into another woman. (or man)

Joffery took a sip of his blood from cat filled tea while he beat a prostitute with a bat.

"Where are my dragons!?" Danny yelled, dumb blonde can't even l00k aftur hur dragoons.

Ned finally gut up fr0m his bed. He ate breakfast with his family and new stoner daughter, she smelt of majuiana and it brought back memories of Ned's rave days. Ben came to the table and Ned looked at him with a cold glare, not liking this boy for his daughter. Ben smiled a stoenr smile wearting a Sublime t-shirt and ate his food. Ned wanted to murder him the second he laid ueyes on him. Ned hated Sublime and Ben.

Jailme waz ready to move on from Cerlie and move onto another woman, he was rudy to luv Xee.

He logged back onto Run&amp;escape to confess huis luv to Xee but it was too late! She waz bout to erp with Blador but she logged off b4 they got into it, but Jaime was hearthurt, he logged ioff and ran bak to the rock beach.

Heartbreak waz UVERweserios.


	7. Seasons

(Welocme bak! I hop u r enjoeing the read as much as I am righting it! Omg you guise are awesome! I'd luv moar feed back on this story and what you want to see! Plz much appreciated )

Jamkie was reudy 2 returm bak in2 the Rock and was ready 1nce agine to log into Runescape and confront Xee again wit his feelings. He logged in and pmed her "Look.. I saw wat u and Blador wur doing and I wanna knuw wat is going on."

"Don't worry Jaime. U are the 1 I luv trust me. "

"wat bout Blador and Fara?"

"I-.. I don't nued them I need yew, can I hav sum geepee?"

Jaime smiled and gave her 20m.

Joffery licked a cat then snapped its neck.

Arya and Ben walked thru the fields outside winterkill hand in hand. They stopped on a hill and sut in it and talked. They smoked sumin dey calld a "Blunt" and confessed there luv 4 each other 1nc again. Ned followed them and spied. He came out as Arya took a big hit and confrontued her. "Oi Arla what you doing smoking that hashish!?"

"It's blunt dad stuffs dank"

"Oh.. that case means go for it. Luv it"

Ned laughed and took a hit before walking back. They fell asleep in teh woods cuddling like cayuties.

Jaime was bout to level his woodcutting 2 120 but he got a pm Xee. "Jaime, I need u now. Let's erp."

"Erp? Already? We just started."

"I wantr to erp."

Jaime frowed but went to find her. But! Before he klicked join a hand grabbed his shoulder! It was Cerci! Jaime gasped and started to cry! Cricri kissed his forehead and pmed Xee "Goodbye u r not 4 me. Go back 2 Fara or something. I want my 20k back."

Jaime hugged onto the zombie or whatweer Cerci and the cuddles through the knight. His love and life waz shining over him once gainz and he luved it.

Teh seasoned passed and sunshined shun down on his lyfe again. Jaime played this Dragonforce song.


	8. Burn down in flames

(I hap every1z weekund waz guud. Next chap is nao here enjoi!)

Arya waz getting turnt up in the club with ben.

Jaime kissed cercei.

Ben and Arya got so turnt.

Turnt up in the club

Turnt turnt turnt. Let's get turnt.

Ned was getting turnt once IGP came bak 2 teh north 1s again! Every1 waz there and dey were getting so turnt crunk it up.


	9. Sunshine Shines

(Sorry about teh short chapter! Butt u get 2 in 1 days! Lol enjoi plz comment!)

"Welcome 2 EB Games" Said the black Giraffe

"Why u here scub? Get aut and do summin better like kill urself" Tyruion sais 2 teh black turtle

"Copy that" He said and left.

Lol get wrekcec noob. Triyoon stole everyting in the stoor most of teh rs mem cards wure taken away from teh store as with tons of ddr and guitar huro games lol oh nu not them. Lycan left the storor with2 ps1's and ps4's he was prupaired.

Jaime bought a Rockstar and drank it getting to do sum skillin tryinf to finally get 120 crafting he was 1xp way frum it and he crafted a dialmond and he got teh noob capes. "Gratz" saiod every1 in the world.

Tykin waz jamming out with ned 1nce again 2 fell on black converse, "This shit rock." Said Tywin.

"Check out dis riff Kurt Combinhagen wrate at lol luv him." Said Ked.

Arya and Ben were smoking more hashish and listening 2 sum Sublime. Arya smoked moar den Ben he was surprised,

Insane Gnome Party was playing a hard beat dey just cum out with. Everyone in Westeros waz getting turnt up crunk it.


	10. Death to Come

(Ayeo! Omg its bean a while sine Auye made a cptur. Biusy wit SotS fnfic check it ut!)

It was time. Slayer the most Slayer band out there, Ned thuht, he waz into huvy Slayer.

"slyer the most Slayer band?"

"I'm pretty sure Slayer is the most Slayer band out there." Ned Replouid.


End file.
